Pincers, nippers, and other conventional open-close work implements have used the principle of leverage to change the gripping force of an operator gripping an open-close operation part to a greater holding force or cutting force, which is transmitted to an open-close working part to hold or cut an object.
Therefore, it has been common for the rigidity and strength of an entire open-close work implement to be increased so that the closing force applied to the open-close operation part by the operator can be transmitted as efficiently as possible to the open-close working part which opens and closes the distal ends of the open-close work implement.